With continuous development of Internet technologies, convenience brought by the Internet to people's life is accompanied with a severe network security situation. It is often seen that a user's bank account is stolen, funds are embezzled, a user's identity is fraudulently used, and the like.
Currently, a common identity authentication technology is static authentication, for example, a form of “a user's account+a static password” is used. However, the user's account and the static password have risks of being leaked and stolen, causing a relatively large potential security risk during an identity authentication process.